Sleeping With The Enemy
by Kiki the Kitty
Summary: The Akatsuki capture Hinata for her Byakugan, but she fears that there is another reason behind their actions. As she struggles to find out more about her past, Hinata falls in love with a murderer and ends up becoming one herself. ItaHina.
1. Dangerous Encounters

**Okay, just a little note before I let you guys continue reading.**

**The story is set right before Shippuden starts...so basically, right before Naruto comes back to Konoha from his training with Jiraiya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**'Chapter 1 **- **Dangerous Encounters'**

Paper butterflies spun around her in a giddy whirl, their fragile wings beating against her face. There were thousands of them, all pooling around her, for some reason she knew not of.

Hinata stared at them with curiosity, now and then flinching as one or two got caught in her long hair and proceeded to tug itself free. Apart from that, the sensation was most pleasant. Their delicate paper bodies raised up a small tornado of air, disturbing a few strands of her typically sleek tresses.

Slowly, almost as if she was under water, for that's how it felt, Hinata extended her arm into the fray. Paper scraped across her fingertips, almost as if the origami insects meant to tickle her. Yet, no matter how enjoyable the feeling was, Hinata knew that they were perfectly capable of slicing open her skin.

Through the haze of paper wings, Hinata spotted the cloaked figure of a woman coming towards her. From what Hinata could see, the woman was the source of the butterflies: they came out from underneath her cloak in swarms, filling the air with a thunderous rustling.

The woman bore a strange insignia on her cloak, but Hinata couldn't quite make it out through the mass of butterflies. All in all, it seemed oddly familiar, like a bad case of deja-vu that haunts one for days and days to come. For a split-second, Hinata thought of activating her Byakugan to see through the swarm, but soon changed her mind after reevaluating the consequences. There was a very high chance that the seemingly innocent origami would turn on her if she showed even the slightest sign of retaliation. So instead, Hinata chose to wait until the woman was in better view of her.

"You're a smart one, thankfully. Most girls like you would have tried to get away."

The woman's voice was as soft and dry as the wing of the butterflies encircling Hinata. She was by now close enough so that the red cloud symbol on her cloak could be seen by the young Hyuuga heiress.

As the image of the Akatsuki loomed closer and closer, the breath in Hinata's throat caught midway down to her lungs.

"Are you scared?"

The woman was by now close enough for Hinata to touch and thankfully she did not come any closer.

Her hair was the color of the afternoon sky and her eyes were as cold as the sweat on the back of Hinata's neck.

They stood and stared at one another for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a couple of minutes. To Hinata it was an eternity, decades and decades of standing there and gazing into the navy blue eyes of the missing-nin. Hinata found herself wavering as the eyes

bored into her, bringing with their coldness a strange sense of comfort and serenity. Slowly, as if time had lost all meaning, Hinata's eyelids fluttered shut and she fell forwards, careening into the wide-open arms of the Akatsuki woman.

---

Dawn.

It poured through the cracks of the shuttered windows, coming to a rest on every patch of the sleeping girl that it could find.

Hinata's eyelids fluttered as a few strands of sunlight came to a rest on her cheeks. The warmth of the sun beckoned for her to open her eyes and embrace the day while the warmth of the bed she lay in enticed her to continue sleeping.

Under these two opposing influences, Hinata squirmed, unable to find a comfortable position beneath the heavy bed sheets.

"I noticed that you were awake."

The sudden breach in the silence caused Hinata to sit up in the bed faster then was healthy for a human. Her head spinning like a top, Hinata looked to the right, only to see the blurry image of a woman standing in the doorway. Slowly, her vision cleared and Hinata was able to stabilize her sight until she could clearly see the blue-haired female.

"The bathroom is the first door on the left and I laid out clothes for you on the counter." She continued, not paying a single speck of attention to Hinata's dumbstruck expression.

"Once you figure out that staring is rude, you can go and make yourself decent."

The comment made Hinata blush a deep shade of red as a slight sting of shame entered her mind. Hinata pulled the covers from her body with shaking hands and slipped out of the bed, holding her arms around her torso in mock protection.

"After you finish you are to wait for me in this room, I will come by in half an hour. Any methods of escape will fail, so I do not suggest attempting to run off. You'll most likely be killed if you do, and I can't have that happen," said the woman, her hands clasped around each other in a relaxed position that contrasted with Hinata's nervous fidgeting.

Giving Hinata a small nod, the woman turned sharply on her heel and marched over to the door. As her hand reached over for the knob, Hinata called out to her and immediately regretted doing so once the woman's head snapped in her direction.

"What?" She asked, clearly irritated at being called back by someone such as Hinata.

Blushing even more, Hinata stammered out her question.

"Wh-what sh-should I call y-you?"

The Akatsuki woman regarded Hinata with a scrutinizing glare, making the Hyuuga heiress feel as small and insignificant as an ant.

Finally, her lips curled into the tiniest of smiles, "Konan."

With her name hanging in Hinata's memory, the woman twisted the doorknob and exited the room in a flurry of black and red cloth.

After a few minutes, Hinata followed Konan's direction and wound up in a small bathroom which held just enough room for a bathtub, a counter, and a toilet. On the counter lay a pile of the aforementioned clothes, neatly pressed and ready to be worn.

Hinata had to admit that she was surprised by the woman's hospitality. She had always considered the Akatsuki to be nothing but an organization of barbaric murderers who harbored no interest other than taking the lives of innocents. Never had she thought that someone who went by that description would perform small acts of kindness, especially to captives.

Shrugging away her questions, Hinata stripped down and got into the cramped shower. With a flick of the knob, cold water spewed out of the shower head. Hinata cried out in fright as the water hit her and desperately fumbled with the knob to make it warmer.

Once the intensity of the water stabilized to a lukewarm temperature, Hinata finally allowed herself to relax. Taking in a few deep breaths, she turned her head to face the water, hoping against hope that it would somehow be able to wash away all her worries. But, hope as she did, the water did not possess the aptitude to perform such a feat and Hinata was left to fend for herself.

---

As she came out of the shower, all dressed in ninja attire which was a size too big for her in the hips and a size too small in the chest, Hinata saw Konan exit the room.

"Oh, I j-just came out." Hinata called out as she brought her finger to her lips.

Konan glanced at Hinata and motioned for her to follow.

"Next time you need to pay attention to the time. You took four minutes too long in there and Pein doesn't like to be kept waiting," Konan stated as Hinata trotted behind her, "There are very important matters to be discussed."

Hinata kept her mouth tightly shut as she followed Konan down the winding hallways to a large, office-type room somewhere in the end of the building.

Before walking into the room, Konan paused and turned to face Hinata.

"Whatever you do, be as polite as possible."

Hinata was only halfway through a nod when Konan opened the door and pushed her in. Stumbling into the bright interior of the room, Hinata looked around, blinking to adjust to the lighting.

The circular area sported windows on three-quarters of its walls, providing an excellent view of the city outside. Between these windows stood tall wooden cabinets that were fully stacked with books and papers. None of them seemed particularly important, as any person could just come up and take something off the nearby shelf. Turning her head away from the cabinets, Hinata's eyes landed on a large mahogany desk and a comfortable-looking chair which stood in the very middle of the room. The chair was currently being occupied by a red-haired man with many piercings who was flipping through a stack of papers.

When noticing that someone had entered the room, he tucked the papers back into their folder and put them into a drawer inside of his desk, which he locked with a key.

"Do you know why you're here?"

His voice echoed through the room, rebounding of each wall before reaching Hinata. It was the coldest voice she had ever heard, full of loathing, malice, and severity. Once again she felt as if freezing cold water was being dumped over her head, or at least, she would have rather had that happening right that minute instead of enduring this man.

"N-no, sir." Hinata replied, shaking her head politely.

"I expected as much," he sighed and got off the chair to walk over to the nearest window, "you, Hyuuga Hinata, are here because your skills are of value to the Akatsuki. We find it necessary to have a member with each dojutsu among our ranks. Since Itachi possesses the Sharingan and I possess the Rin'negan, all that was left was finding someone with the Byakugan."

Hinata gulped as fear settled around her. This was not good…this was definitely _not _good.

"Since you are of the main branch of the Hyuuga family and thus you do not wear the curse seal on your forehead, you were the perfect choice."

Blanching, Hinata took a step back.

"H-how do you kn-know that I'm from the m-main b-branch, s-sir?" She stuttered. Fear rose in the form of bile within her throat, making her gag and clutch at the collar of her shirt.

"You could thank Konan for that, she's the one who knew about you, and so it is not up to me to tell you how or why."

Hinata looked over at Konan, but the woman was not paying the slightest bit of attention to her. Konan was staring straight ahead, looking at something through the window across from her.

"Since you do not have any experience as to what it means to be an Akatsuki, you will be temporarily assigned as an assistant to one of our pre-existing teams."

Hinata watched Pein's reflection in the window, trying to tell herself that he was only a man and she had to control her fear of him. Or at least, she hoped he was a man…he certainly did look like one. That is, if you counted out the lifeless look portrayed by his grey-ringed eyes.

"I will call for a team soon and you will leave Amegakure once they come for you," He said, finally turning to look in Hinata's direction. "Now, go and get ready. Konan, if you please, pack a small bag of clothing and essentials for her, as I'm sure she'll need them."

With a flick of his wrist, Pein motioned for Hinata and Konan to leave him.

Without a word, Konan grabbed Hinata by the arm and wheeled her out of the room.

Once the two of them were walking and Konan had let go of her arm, Hinata summoned up the courage to ask her a question.

"K-Konan? What if I d-don't want to help the Akatsuki?" This time the Hyuuga managed not to stammer out of fear; her nerves were more or less settling down so she was no longer prone to spewing out slurred dialogue.

Konan kept walking, her hands clasped in front of her as before.

For a while there was silence, broken only by the few words which slipped from Konan's lips.

"You have no choice."

* * *

**I'm quite proud of this first chapter...it's the longest I have ever written in any of my other stories.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**Why?**

**Because every time you don't review, a Leprechaun gets stepped on.**

**Please, think of the Leprechauns.**


	2. Embarrassing Findings

****

Shit, son. I finally got around to writing the second chapter of this. I'm hoping I'll continue on with this story, as it quite intrigues me.

Oh, and I am sorry that I did not put as much effort into this chapter as I could have. I just wanted to write something out to relieve a bit of stress, and this is what came out. Bear with me, okay?

There's a bit of humor in this here chapter...but it won't usually be like that. :)

* * *

**'Embarrassing Findings'**

Hinata clutched unto the canvas knapsack which Konan had filled with essentials meant for a very long trip. Her knuckles were white as she dug into the knapsack, trying to grasp at something real before her world broke down even further. No amount of ninja training could have prepared Hinata for the sudden ugly shift in direction that her life had been taking. Not too long ago she had been a simple Konoha chunin, concerned with nothing but following the traditions of the Hyuuga family and becoming a better kunoichi.

She would give anything just to be able to go back to her home and her family. Even with her father's constant disapproval of her slightly less than adequate skills as a ninja, Hinata had always felt safe when within the walls of her home. And now she was so far from the familiarity she had grown so used to over her fifteen years of life. She could practically hear the foundations of her world shaking and splintering beneath her, ready to send her tumbling down into an unknown vortex, never to return again.

Hinata was more than scared at the prospect. She was utterly and completely terrified. What could one do in situations such as these? What were her options? _Were there any options at all_? Hinata's mind raced; every thought of what awaited her seem to pound up against the confines of her skull.

She had no idea who she would be assigned to and as to what will happen to her afterwards. Quite frankly, Hinata knew very little about what was going on. So little, in fact, that she almost ran out of scenarios to think about.

---

Konan was the first to see Itachi and Kisame as they arrived in Amegakure. She watched from the balcony of Pein's base at Amegakure as Itachi and Kisame walked through the streets below. As if sensing that he was being watched, Itachi lifted up his head to meet Konan's eyes. His chin moved down in the smallest of nods and she tilted her head ever so slightly, acknowledging his greeting.  
Pein definitely had his reasons for choosing a missing-nin from Konoha to overlook the girl's training and transition into becoming one of them. Konan grimaced before turning away from the balcony. Hinata would need to have a lot of work done on her if she was even considering surviving all that awaited her. But then again, all that really awaited the girl was life as a tool in Madara's schemes for world domination.

The muscles in Konan's neck twitched at the thought of Uchiha Madara. The man was insane. She knew not the extent of his plans, but neither did she really want to know. Konan was sure that there was no purpose to his madness but to have as much fun as possible while manipulating and destroying as many things as possible. What a sick bastard…that Madara was a real piece of work.

Konan walked down several flights of stairs and then strode out of the base itself. The flaps of her cloak swished to and fro as she walked towards Itachi and Kisame with a purposeful stride.

"The girl is in the foyer."

Itachi nodded again and brushed past Konan. Kisame went to follow after the younger man, but Konan raised her hand up to stop him. Konan pulled Kisame aside, far from any other person so that nobody but him could hear that which she had to say. Her face was impassive as she faced him, but if one were to look closely, one would be able to see the faintest glimmer of dislike on her fair features.

"You will stay away from that girl, Kisame." Konan said bluntly, not even bothering to make small talk before transitioning into the topic. In any case, she had never been one for useless words. If a point had to be made, then there was no need asking about the weather or some other futile shit prior to.

"I have not even seen her, and I have no idea what you mean." Kisame said, waving his hand in dismissal. He sneered, showing the rows of his sharp teeth and turned to go.

Konan's hand shot out like the paw of a cougar. Her fingers gripped him around the wrist and her manicured nails dug sharply into the thin flesh stretched over Kisame's tendons and veins. "You know exactly what I mean." Konan forced him to turn back to face her and kept her hold on his wrist. "Your knack for fucking helpless women isn't exactly a secret."

"What, are you jealous that I haven't gotten to you yet?" The words tumbled out of Kisame's mouth before he had a moment to think about them. Perhaps being rude to Pein's right-hand woman was not the smartest idea.

And it wasn't. Konan pressed the sharp edge of a kunai against Kisame's side, right over top of were his left kidney would be. "I wasn't joking. You will stay away from her. This is an order, from someone of my rank to someone of yours." Konan looked feral as she glared up into Kisame's face. Her previously impassive expression had contorted itself into an ugly grimace, making her look slightly deranged.

Kisame exhaled sharply through his nose and gave her a barely visible nod of his head, which looked more like an involuntary muscle spasm, if anything. He tore his wrist away from her hand, ripping part of his skin on her sharp nails in the process.  
Konan's mouth twitched into a briefly satisfied smile before she withdrew the kunai from his kidney and tucked it back into the folds of her long cloak.

"I am glad we have come to this agreement."

Kisame grunted in response and was about to leave when a question popped into his mind.

"Why am I the only one who gets this talk?" Kisame asked, wondering why Itachi was not being given the same orders.

Konan could not help but snort in a very un-womanly manner. She arched her thing eyebrows at Kisame and fixed him with an 'are-you-dense' type of look. "Itachi's sex drive is comparable to that of a teaspoon."

"Are you speaking from experience, Konan?"

Now it was Konan's turn to make an odd grunting noise of a response. "Just remember what I told you." She added before whirling herself around and striding away from Kisame with all the purpose of a slightly embarrassed, and yet incredibly determined woman.

Kisame watched her go, following the sway of her hips with his eyes. She was a fine piece of work, that Konan, but Kisame was aware that Pein would personally gut him if he tried anything.

---

Hinata opened up the knapsack Konan had given her and riffled through its contents in search of a toothbrush and a comb, just so as to be able to know where they were for when she needed them. For a medium-sized bag, Konan was able to fit in a surprising amount of things inside of it. Hinata's fingertips brushed against a small red box and she stopped her search for the toothbrush out of sheer curiosity. She pulled it out from the knapsack and gently took off the lid.

What she saw inside made her gasp and nearly drop the small box. To the bottom of the lid was attached a little note written by Konan herself, and inside the box were about five dozen small pills.

Hinata looked at the note in disbelief.

"_You will be travelling with two men. If you become sexually active with either, these pills will prevent you from getting pregnant. They are very strong, so only take one per week."_

Hinata put the lid back unto the box with shaking hands and stuffed it deep inside the knapsack, not wanting to look at it or dwell upon its embarrassing contents any longer than was necessary.

Hinata closed the knapsack and rubbed at her pink cheeks with one hand.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata jumped in her chair at the sound of a smooth male voice uttering her name. Her chin jerked upwards and she stared wide-eyed up at the face of Uchiha Itachi.

The first thing that passed through Hinata's mind was that this man had killed his entire clan and was the most notorious of Konoha's missing-nin.

The second thing that passed through Hinata's mind was that there was a red box in her knapsack with fourteen months worth of birth control pills in it.

The color of Hinata's cheeks changed from a soft pink to a bright, fire-truck red.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next installment. Hopefully I will write it out soon. If not, then I will at some point or other. :)**


End file.
